


Rain

by HiggsyBoson



Series: Glitch and Static [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, broken loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiggsyBoson/pseuds/HiggsyBoson
Summary: Seven couldn't remember what the outside looked like, he'd been on the Maw so long.Takes place directly after 'A Glitch in the Loop'.
Relationships: Mono & The Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares)
Series: Glitch and Static [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to actually make this into a little series, this one is only short but I have other ideas written down waiting for me to write their drafts up haha.  
> I recommend reading the first part otherwise this probably won't make much sense.

Everything was a lot to take in, even as he sat there in the darkness next to Mono overwhelmed by the events that had just happened. Seven was content in the silence for the moment just going over everything in his mind. He looked over to his new friend who looked equally lost in thought.

From what he understood, without explicitly asking, Mono seemed to have been trapped in that little room, locked away from the world outside. It was a painful thought. He didn’t know _why_ he ended up there as well.. but he was glad, glad that he had a body again! He could feel his blue jumper in his own hands, his new hat given to him by Mono, he had a name of his very own and now, somebody he hoped he could call a friend too. Something he never had before.

Seven took another glance around the small room they had ended up in. Part of him had been horribly frightened of ending up back on the Maw but this place seemed different, it was somewhat of a relief considering he hadn’t been off of the Maw in, actually he couldn’t remember… his chest hurt at the thought, he _couldn’t remember_ what the outside had even been like.

He fidgeted a moment, seeing the outside for the first time in who knows how long suddenly made him nervous. He turned to face Mono who had his head buried in his knees, as soon as he spoke though Mono looked at him.

“Mono..? What’s the outside like?”

Mono tilted his head. Seven realised he was confused, he’d need to explain a little he supposed. 

“Before I- uhh.. _died._ I was.. taken to this boat, it was more like a prison I guess and there were a lot of other kids there too. What I mean is- I.. haven’t been outside in so long I don’t really… remember what it’s like…”

Mono looked at him, he couldn’t imagine what that must have been like. It sounded _awful._ He knew they were still in the Pale City, he could just.. feel it and it was honestly the last place he wanted to be but not being able to remember what the outside was like? What the wind or rain felt like? It saddened him but it also made him feel determined to _show_ Seven!

Mono smiled and whispered. “I can show you!”

He helped Seven to his feet and made his way to the door. He pushed it open slightly to look around before giving a nod to the other. The coast was clear. Mono took the lead as he led Seven along the sturdy but mostly derelict building, balancing along beams and up surprisingly intact staircases until they both reached the exit to the rooftop. 

Together they pulled a box to the door so Mono could reach the handle. Before he opened it Mono looked down to Seven. “Ready?” 

Seven nodded and the door flung open as Mono let go of the handle.

Immediately Seven was greeted with the pitter pattering of rain on the empty rooftop, small puddles had formed across it. He had no love of water, in fact he feared large volumes of it but the sight and smell of the rain? _That_ was another thing entirely. Through it he could see large buildings, lots of them! They just seemed to vanish into the misty rain which was made all the more clear with the soft blue light that filtered through from a distant light source beyond.

The Pale City was a horrible and miserable place but even it had it’s small and meaningful beauties. 

Mono looked past the buildings glad to see that the Signal Tower wasn’t visible from here. He guessed they must be on the very edge of the city. _Good._ It was one of the last things he’d _ever_ want to see again! He wiped his eyes. He didn’t want to think about it right now, so he jumped down from the box next to Seven.

As soon as Mono was next to him Seven took his hand and pulled him along out into the rain. He was soaked pretty quickly but he rubbed his face with a wet sleeve moving his fringe about and pointed to the view, he wanted Mono to _see_ what he was seeing. 

Mono, despite all the water, could see the raw emotion threatening to fall from Seven’s eyes, he was overwhelmed at the sight. He felt himself choking up, wanting to cry. _He was free!_ He wasn’t locked up in that tiny room, in that _horrible_ Tower anymore! He wiped his eyes and took Seven’s hand once again. As much as he wanted to scream he kept his voice low.

“Seven! We’re- we’re _free!_ ”

And with that, Mono kicked the puddle beneath his feet flicking the water all about. It felt _good!_

Seven smiled and followed his action with similar enthusiasm. _It was an incredible feeling._

Their laughter mingled with the rain as the two danced around each other, splashing through the puddles for all they were worth. After everything they’d been through. They were soaked to the bone but neither cared for the moment. They only stopped when they both ran out of breath, the cold hitting them as they did.

Seven laughed. “I guess this wasn’t really a smart idea, huh?” He shivered as he spoke.

Mono shook his head and giggled. “No, but it was fun!” He looked back to the door. “I think the building is abandoned so we should be safe for a while.”

Seven agreed, it’d looked that way to him as well.

The two made their way back inside looking for dryness and warmth. As much as getting sick was a bad idea, being able to laugh was something they’d both needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that these will **not** be ship, **I do not ship children**.
> 
> With that said though I look forward to writing more!  
> Don't forget to comment :)


End file.
